Amaimon
Amaimon (あまいもぬ Amaimonu) is a Stellar Spirit that is part of the Dark Stellar Spirits who don't obey the . He is the second strongest spirit in the organization besides the leader. His owner is Black Star. Appearance Amaimon is a tall Stellar Spirit of muscled build with no eyes and mouth that can be seen due to his face mask. His true appearance is unknown because he constantly wears his intriquite black body suit. The mask has no eye holes and a claw mark is where they are supposed to be. His shoulder pads however look as though they are eyes, and there is a small crystal that looks like one embedded in his chest. His chest armour possesses rib like plates at the side and various white tattoos outline his suit. He also wears a dark grey scarf around his neck. When Amaimon gets angry his mouth that is not usually seen opens wide and sharp teeth can be seen underneath. Also, his eye-like shoulder pads and chest crystal narrow like an animals. However he has said that he infact does have eyes underneath the body suit and they are just like everyone elses. Personality Despite his ghastly appearance that scares most people, when not fighting, Amaimon is very mellow, almost lazy in dealing with his surroundings. During hot days he likes to sit on a tree branch where the shade is and just relax. He hates cold and rainy days where he could be seen brooding and in a generally bad mood. Amaimon rarely speaks and people, even other spirits are usually intimidated by either his appearance or fame. However that is not why he should be feared. His most dangerous trait is his immense childlike curiosity about Earth Land. More often than not, Amaimon's bad habit to wander off causes him to land in dangerous, embarrassing situations or both, much to the chagrin of his owner. For this, Black Star has developed a natural radar system so she knows his location instinctively and can find him impossibly fast. He is also very kind to everyone and an extremely loyal friend. It reaches a point of obsession when it concerns his owner. Such as when Black Star was in danger, he readily and for unknown reasons only to him, accepted a contract to be able to save her despite his leaders' orders to keep a low profile. As well as jumping into the capital's busy street in the middle of moving magical vehicles to save a cat without thinking. However, when he fights Amaimon is ruthless. Even though he rarely fights at full power and is generally bored of his enemy, he will still exploit any weaknesses and opportunities he sees. He will also kill if his owner orders him, though apparently he does not enjoy it. If his owner is ever in danger, Amaimon will not hesitate to obliterate whatever threatens her and will throw himself in situations with impossible odds without a moment of hesitation. Such as the time when his owner was surrounded by several Dark Guilds working under the Ballam Alliance. They were under the orders of the Alliance to kidnap Black Star and use her as ransom to force Mogana Edgeworth to join them. Black Star & Amaimon had been fighting until they nearly ran out of magical power and had hid in a old abandoned facility by the Magic Council. She tried to use her last magical energy for a Forced Gate Closure spell, but Amaimon wouldn't let her. Using the last of his strength he was prepared to fight them off, even though the odds of a win were impossible due to the presence of several minor dark guilds and all of the Oracion Seis Generals. They had been saved by the Angry Angels and Amaimon did not fight, though the action itself proved his unyielding devotion. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: Amaimon possesses such amazing strength that he is the most feared Stellar Spirit for his physical powers. He can easily manhandle someone on the level of Loki without the use of his magic and even the Celestial Spirit King is weary of him. Immense Speed & Reflexes: His greatest physical traits are his speed and reflexes. While not possessing high level magic, Amaimon's constant fighting has conditioned him to his peak of physical prowess, possessing agility, flexibility, and dexterity that can match, if not overwhelm opponents on the level of S-Class. Combined with his instincts, his fighting prowess naturally strengthen and develop with each fight and have allowed him to defeat many powerful mages and other spirits, so many that he easily grows bored against most opponents. Immense Instincts: While his unpolished fighting abilities leave him full of openings and his attacks are all over the place, Amaimon more than makes up for it with his animalistic style, sharp instincts, and immense reflexes. When faced against opponents that are able to draw him out, he is able to quickly change his attack patterns to leave his opponent guessing, forcing them to rely solely on reflexes. Against equally fast opponents, Amaimon relies on his instincts to perceive the incoming danger or his heightened reflexes to easily perceive the rythm of his opponent's attacks, as he did to the flashing speed of Ophiuchus' and Loki's attacks with minimal effort when they fought. Killer Intent: Despite his strength and love for battle, Amaimon is fairly peaceful, one might say lazy most of the time. However, when angered enough, which is very rarely, Amaimon displays a shocking amount of killer intent So much that it can affect the environment. Weaker living creatures such as plants and some animals can die. Magical Abilities Transformation(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): This is the only magic Amaimon knows and has it mastered in order to augment his physical prowess. He can transform any one part of his body if he wishes into anything he wants, entirely depending on the situation. *'Arm'(あむ A-mu): By focusing magic into his arm he can transform it's shape into anything he wants. The only known transformation and most used is his giant claw that he uses in combination with his speed and reflexes in order to shred his opponents to pieces. Category:Original Characters Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male Category:Zikimura